Cherri Cola
Cherri Cola is a rogue poet and DJ formerly allied with the Fabulous Killjoys. His closest allies in the comic are Dr. Death Defying and Show Pony. Throughout the comic he appears as a father figure/mentor to The Girl, whom he teaches to shoot as well as his beliefs about the Phoenix Witch. He’s a zone dad. We love him. Appearance Cherri is a young white brunette male who is shown at two points in his life. In a flashback to the deaths of the Killjoys, he is shown as a teenager with bright auburn hair and a bowl cut. Throughout the rest of the comic, he is shown as a grown man with a grey/blue streak in his hair. In addition, while the teenage Cherri is cleanshaven, as an adult he often has a five-o'clock shadow. His Killjoy mask is pink with two silver lightning bolts across the eyes. Alliances After she is abandoned by The Ultra V's, Cherri finds The Girl and mentors her, hinting at his past as a wavehead. He is often seen with Dr. Death Defying, yet has his own radio station. A page of the comic reveals a photograph of himself with Dr. D, also featuring Show Pony in the background. Cherri admits to having been a close friend to the Fabulous Killjoys, although he was not there during the events of the music videos for SING or Na Na Na. He regrets this deeply, but also admits that he wasn't willing to kill. Trivia * While there is no strict canonical proof, Cherri Cola is often theorized by fans to have been in a relationship with Kobra Kid. Oddly enough, before the release of the Killjoys comics, fans had speculated that Cherri Cola was actually Kobra due to him appearing similar to Kobra/Mikey Way. * Cherri Cola recites many poems on the airwaves during the Killjoy comics, often tying into the events of the issue they're featured in. ** empty spaces. lost trace. battery city races. getting taller as our desert smaller. dreams. visions. suicide missions. anniversaries are lies if we forget why the confetti flies. this morning, before the mask hides your eyes and last night's blood dries, before the bodies at the roadside rise, send your thoughts to the sky, in hopes that their memories weren't taken along with their lives-- ** night when the light runs from the dark. the sun hides scared. we are strangers tonight. the darkness tears off our faces. shadows are cast over our bodies. and we lose ourselves. we cant make out friends in the darkness, we cant see our enemies. to the friends we lost. and the ones that lost us, don't let the night take you. find your way ** if Satan screams out loud. and violence is the only sound. when engines come squealing, demons reeling. the dance ground just a mask among the crowd. you need to hold tight to whatever gets you through the night ** beyond the cover, the pages give you color. that ink will never run dry. killjoys...killjoys never die ** because at the end of the day, when the lights go out and your friends go home, when the radio dies before the world ends, when the stars call in pain. there is a road you can always walk to help you find your way. but it's not where you end up or where you started that matters, its the pavement in between. Category:Characters